Al caer la noche
by Bunny D. Loxar
Summary: Para Usopp, cuando llegaba la noche era cuando más cosas extrañas veía, pero para cierta parejita las noches no eran más que de placer y lujuria. Advertencia: Lemon LuNa :)


_**Hola bellos lectores! Hoy, aprovechando que es Halloween, haré un fic cortito Lemon en honor a eso ewé …Será LuNa! ;) Que lo disfruten!**_

_**Por cierto! El dibujo que puse en el fic lo hice yo! :DDD**_

_**Ni One Piece ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, le pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda :)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Al Caer la Noche**_

_**.**_

Últimamente habían estado apareciendo cosas bastantes extrañas en el Thousand Sunny, pero nadie les daba mucha importancia porque no eran sucesos que se vieran siempre, hasta que un día alguien vio algo perturbador.

Estaba a punto de caer la noche sobre el basto cielo y todos comenzaban a marcharse a sus cuartos para descansar. Se notaba que sería una noche fría, y comenzaba a caer una espesa neblina sobre la cubierta.

Fue entonces cuando Usopp, que fue el último en entrar porque le estaba dejando unas mantas a Zoro que le tocaba hacer guardia, vio como una extraña silueta con cachos, cola y una cosa parecida a una cuerda arrastraba un gran bulto hacia la zona de los naranjos de Nami.

Corrió pálido hacia su cuarto para comentarle lo ocurrido a los muchachos, pero ya todos estaban profundamente dormidos y solo decidió guardar silencio.

– "De seguro que fue mi imaginación…después de todo estoy cansado y hay mucha neblina…además habríamos notado si alguna especie de monstruo o demonio sube al barco…y Zoro es el que está de guardia…"– y con esos pensamientos en mente, el cobarde tirador del Sunny logró conciliar el sueño, pero no pasó mucho tiempo cuando escuchó extraños ruidos que venían desde afuera.

– "Ese debe ser el viento…Si…siempre hace ruidos raros…Además Zoro podría contra cualquier cosa rara que anduviera a bordo"– Usopp trataba de calmarse a sí mismo para no morirse del miedo y para no escuchar más, se puso tapones y se durmió.

Esa noche tuvo muchas pesadillas extrañas, y el hecho de despertar viendo el huesudo rostro de Brook no le ayudo mucho, al contrario, lo hizo pegar un grito que despertó a toda la tripulación.

Lo que en verdad ocurrió esa noche fue que Nami, en la isla que habían estado hace poco, se había comprado unos disfraces sexys para estrenarlos con su querido capitán, y uno de ellos consistía en dos cachos, ropa de encaje roja, una cola, medias y un látigo. Amarró a Luffy, le cubrió los ojos para que no le viera el disfraz, y lo arrastró hasta su cuarto de cartografía, en el cual tuvieron sexo salvaje toda la noche, pero claro, eso era algo que Usopp no sabía y se supone que no debía saber.

En otra ocasión, todos estaban profundamente dormidos, pero el tirador había despertado con ganas de ir a orinar, así que se levantó y fue al baño, pero lo extraño era que estaba cerrado con seguro desde adentro, y se veía que por debajo de la puerta salía un humo blanco. Golpeó, pero no recibió respuesta alguna, así que intentó ver por un huequito de la puerta qué había dentro, y solo logró divisar un enorme pájaro con cuatro piernas que se movía de forma extraña. Al ver aquello, se le quitaron de inmediato las ganas de orinar, y corrió a dormir a su cuarto. Nuevamente no quiso hablar.

– "De seguro fue porque estaba medio dormido…el no dormir hace mal! Así que mejor cerraré mis ojos y haré de cuenta que fue un sueño…"– se decía en su mente para calmarse, pero tampoco fue una muy buena idea, ya que en la cena había bebido demasiado y entre sueños y sueños se orinó en la cama y fue la burla de sus nakama por un laaargo tiempo.

Nuevamente Usopp pensaba cosas erróneas. Lo que había ocurrido esa noche con ese "pájaro" había sido otro de los tantos disfraces de Nami. Esta vez era un ángel, y lo que Usopp vio fue a Nami, con las alas del atuendo puestas, sentada en el miembro de Luffy, mientras que este la embestía rápidamente.

Para la parejita cada noche era especial, y como no si Nami estaba ansiosa por mostrarle todos y cada uno de sus provocadores disfraces al capitán, y él por otra parte, lo único que quería era que cayera la noche para poder poseerla como tanto le gustaba hacer.

Hubo una de las tantas noches, en la que a Robin le tocaba hacer guardia, por lo que la pelinaranja estaría sola en su habitación, y fue Luffy el que la sorprendió porque se había puesto un disfraz de Vampiro, o más bien solo la capa, los dientes plásticos y unos calzoncillos.

– L-Luffy? Qué haces vestido así? …Me dijiste que esta noche no íbamos a hacer nada – le decía un poco emocionada, confundida, aturdida y excitada.

– Lo sé, pero yo también quería usar un disfraz! Y esto es lo único que pude conseguir…– le contestaba un poco apenado el moreno, acción que hizo sentir un poco culpable a la pelinaranja, así que rápidamente le subió los ánimos.

– Qué quieres decir con "es lo único que pude conseguir"? Para mi estás perfecto así – y diciendo esto de forma sugerente, se levantó de la cama, camino lentamente hasta donde estaba él, tiró de los extremos superiores de la capa y le besó la frente, la nariz, las mejillas y luego sus labios. Introdujo su lengua suavemente y poco a poco el beso comenzó a tomar ritmo, hasta que ambos terminaron tumbados en la cama besándose desesperadamente.

– L-Luffy…esta noche haz lo que quieras conmigo – le dijo agitadamente la navegante al moreno, ya que siempre era ella la que lo manejaba todo.

– ¿Y no termino haciéndolo siempre? – le susurró al oído para luego lamer su cuello y mordisquearlo un poco. Luego le quitó el pequeño vestido que usaba como pijama y lo lanzó lejos, dejándola solo en bragas. Comenzó a rozar con su mano desde el pecho hacia el estómago, llegó hasta su pelvis y lentamente le quito aquella pequeña prenda.

Con una de sus manos le tomó ambas muñecas, mientras que con la otra jugueteaba con uno de sus pezones, y con su boca estimulaba el otro. Sentía cómo hacía gemir levemente a su compañera, pero él quería oírla más, quería sentirla más, así que se quitó su calzoncillo y dejó salir aquella erección que lo estaba volviendo loco.

Acercó su miembro al clítoris de Nami y frotó suavemente, haciendo que aquellos gemidos se llenaran de placer y deseo, pero ya no se podía aguantar más, así que con un lento movimiento de pelvis la penetro.

Comenzó dando suaves y torturosas estocadas, pero quería llegar más a fondo, así que tomó las dos piernas de la joven y se las colocó en los hombros, para luego empezar con un rápido y profundo vaivén de caderas. Nami gemía de placer, pero procuraba no hacerlo demasiado fuerte o podrían despertar a alguien.

Una vez que terminaron, Luffy se recostó junto a ella, le besó la frente y se durmió profundamente hasta el otro día.

Para Usopp, todo lo que vio fueron feas imágenes borrosas sin ningún sentido. Producto de eso no pudo dormir bien durante días y le entraba el pánico cuando veía que el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, pero para otros dos, el hecho de que cayera la noche representaba puro placer y lujuria.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**FIN**_

_**.**_

_**Okay, sé que quedó sumamente cortito, pero el tiempo lo ameritaba (?)**_

_**De todas maneras, espero que les haya gustado y que se hayan divertido :D**_

_**Que pasen un buen Halloween y coman muchos caramelos!**_

_**Nos estamos leyendo**_

_**Bunny D. Loxar**_


End file.
